Volunteer
by AlexisRose84
Summary: When Anna and John's son signs up to fight in WWII, it causes tension between the two of them. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: When Anna and John's son signs up to fight in WWII, it causes tension between the two of them. **_

_Background info for this story: John and Anna have three children: Jack (18), Madeline (15), Charlotte (13). John and Anna own a hotel. They run it with the help of their children. Elsie Hughes/Carson and Mr. Carson are the children's godparents, but more like their grandparents. Most of my stories fit within the same universe with these children (except my first: Unwanted). You do not need to read those to understand this one. _

_Enjoy! _

**Volunteer **

_December 31, 1943- Jack's 18th Birthday _

When it came to the children, birthdays were always big in the Bates household. There had been a time when Anna and John believed they would never have children, so once Jack was born they made a huge celebration every year on his birthday. Then they had two more children within four and a half years of Jack's arrival and had even more to celebrate.

There were very few limits to which Anna would go on the children's birthdays. She would try her best to honor any and all requests they had for their special days. None of their kids ever asked for much. Their usual requests were the cake of their choice and one small token.

This year, Jack hadn't asked for any special present. Anna already knew his favorite cake was chocolate and had Daisy help her make the perfect cake for him.

She had been planning all week long. This was the first birthday where she was a complete ball of nerves. The war was going on and now her oldest child and only son would be old enough to be drafted. She wished she could stop time to keep him from coming of age.

Anna pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Today her first baby turned eighteen. She wanted to make sure his day was special. One day he would marry, move out, have children of his own, and he wouldn't want these types of celebrations anymore.

"Mum, should I start decorating?" Madeline questioned. She had pulled her dark locks up into a tight braid behind her back. Anna realized how grown she was looking. At fifteen, her shy, sweet girl was beginning to blossom into a beautiful young lady.

"Yes and wake Charlotte to help you," Anna directed. Madeline rolled her eyes. They both knew the last thing the thirteen year old would want would be to wake early on a holiday from school.

"Good morning," John's voice rang through the air, as he joined some of his family in the kitchen. He walked over towards his wife, pulled her close, and pressed a kiss at her temple. "Getting ready to celebrate, Jack, I see."

"Yes," Anna grinned. "Madeline was just about to go up and wake Charlotte to start helping with the decorating."

"She's going to be angry," Madeline sighed.

"Remind her everyone wakes up early on her birthday to celebrate her," John said, giving his oldest daughter a wink.

Madeline ran up the stairs and both John and Anna could hear the two girls arguing moments later.

"Sisters," Anna just shook her head.

In reality, Madeline and Charlotte got along fine. Better than fine, really. They loved one another fiercely. When Anna realized she had two daughters, she had been afraid they would be like Lady Mary and Lady Edith hating one another. But her girls did not. It didn't mean the two didn't have their moments of disagreements, but they mainly got along very well. For that, Anna was grateful.

A few moments later, Charlotte came down behind Madeline. The youngest daughter's hair was disheveled from sleep. Charlotte's hair was always such a mystery to Anna. Both she and John had straight hair. While Charlotte's was blonde like her mother, it was so incredibly curly. It was hard to manage for Charlotte and so she often wore it pulled up and out of her way. Madeline, on the other hand, hand straight, dark hair. Anna often noticed that both girls envied the other's hair, but neither said much about it.

"Why are we up so early? Jack isn't even here," Charlotte complained, as she sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a banana from the center bowl.

"What do you mean Jack isn't here?" Anna questioned.

"He left super early this morning. I heard him get up and watched as he left from the window," Charlotte said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But…" Anna's voice trailed off. "John, did you know anything about this?"

John shook his head. "I haven't a clue."

"He's probably just doing something special for you, Mum," Madeline said with a smile. Anna grinned. Madeline, ever the optimist. She always assumed the best in people. And she was likely correct, Jack liked to do sweet things for his mother often. Anna had been extremely fortunate in the children department.

"So does that mean I can go back to bed?" Charlotte questioned with a loud yawn.

"No, it does not. We still have a ton to prepare for the party later today," Anna informed her. John gave Charlotte a wink and smile to encourage her to be excited for her mother.

"Alright," Charlotte said somewhat stubbornly. Then she stood and gave a big, fake smile in an attempt to appease her mother. "What should I do first?"

-X-X-X-X-X-

An hour before the party was to begin, Jack had still not arrived back to their hotel. Anna was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Jack to leave early in the morning without letting her know where he was. What if something had happened to him?

"He's probably just enjoying the freedom of being an adult," John told his wife, stepping toward her and placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Anna twisted her lips.

"You can always read me, Mr. Bates," she teased. "But do you think something has happened to him?"

"I don't," John replied. "Maybe he has a sweetheart."

"You don't think?" Anna's mouth gaped open. A sweetheart? No, Jack couldn't have a girl he was dating. He would have told her. She hadn't heard him speak of liking anyone since he was much younger and had a crush on Miss Sybbie Branson.

"Stop fretting, Jack will be back before the party. He knows how important these are to you. He would never let his Mum down."

"Mum? When will Godmama and Godpapa be here again? And is Daisy coming early with the cake?" Madeline called from the other room.

"I don't know why they insist on yelling," John said to Anna. Anna just chuckled.

"They are young," Anna said with a shrug.

Madeline's head peeked around the corner. "Mum? Did you hear me?"

"The whole hotel heard you," Anna teased. "Daisy should be here shortly. Your godparents will be here when the party begins. Is everything finished?"

Anna followed Madeline into the sitting room to check over the decorations.

"Yes. Charlotte went over to clean some rooms." Anna was impressed. She couldn't remember a time that Charlotte chose to go and clean rooms on her own.

"Very good," then Anna paused. When had Charlotte done something without an ulterior motive. "Do you know what she wants?"

"No clue, but probably something big," Madeline laughed.

At that moment, the front door opened and Jack walked in holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Jack!" Anna said happily, walking over toward him. He handed her the flowers. "For me?"

"See, I told you," Madeline stated, before headed upstairs to finish getting herself ready for the party.

"Happy birthday," Anna told Jack, putting down her flowers and then pulling Jack into a hug.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Where have you been?" Anna questioned, as she pulled back.

"Is Pa nearby?"

"He's just in the kitchen," Anna said, leading him back into the kitchen where they caught John sneaking some of the food that had been prepared for the party.

"I only had one," John confessed, lifting his hands up in the air in submission. Anna couldn't help but smile.

"You better not have had more, Mr. Bates." Anna chuckled.

"Ah, Jack. You're back. Where have you been all morning?"

"I went in this morning to sign up."

"Sign up for what?" John questioned carefully. Anna noticed John stiffening as though he knew how Jack was going to answer. Her eyes narrowed. What was going on?

"I volunteered for the war. I will leave for training in a week."

All of the color drained from Anna's face and her heart began to pump wildly in her chest.

"No," she murmured. John placed his hand on Anna's shoulder to hold her steady. Anna sharply turned toward him. "You knew about this," she accused.

"I did not," he replied, hurt she would think he would keep something of this magnitude from her.

"Mum, this was something I wanted to do. I felt it was right," Jack said strongly, but carefully. Anna turned back to face him.

"But ...why today? Why not say something to us?" Tears began to fill in her eyes. She blinked hard to push them away.

"I needed to make this decision on my own. I…"

"Knock, knock," Daisy said, opening the door that led into the kitchen. Her five year old, Liam, ran into the room in front of her. "Sorry, hope it's okay I brought him in early with me. Andy and Mr. Mason had some things to finish."

"That's fine, Daisy," John told her with a bright smile. "I'm sure Charlotte and Madeline would be happy to keep him company while you set up the cake."

"Yes, come here Liam," Anna said attempting to push a smile out to the small child. She put her hand out and Liam took it.

Anna recalled when Daisy had asked if it would be strange to want to name her son after William, her first husband. She explained marrying William had changed her life for the better. Without him, she wouldn't have had Mr. Mason, the farm, her lessons, or Andy. Anna had told her she thought it was a wonderful idea. A great way to honor him and Andy had agreed. It had made Mr. Mason so proud that Daisy's boy was named after his son and he was even more grateful that Daisy named him Liam's grandfather.

"Girls, I need you to come and play with Liam please."

Both girls quickly came down the stairs. They enjoyed little Liam. They often helped watch him for Daisy when she needed help.

When Anna walked back into the kitchen, she asked that John and Jack would follow her into the bedroom.

"I want this party to be fun. We will discuss this later," she told them both.

"There really isn't much to discuss, Mum. I leave in a week."

"Jack, there must be…"

"Anna, Jack is an adult. If this is what he wants…"

"No!" Anna yelled. She paused and closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

"Mum, I didn't do this to hurt you," Jack told her. "It's just something I need to do."

Anna's eyes glanced between her husband and her son. She felt betrayed. Her lips trembled slightly, but she refused to let a sob escape them. For the first time, the two of them had let her down.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome," John greeted, as Mr. Molesley and Mrs. Molesley (the former Mrs. Baxter) were at the front door. The two walked into the home that was already bustling with guests.

"Sorry we're late," Phyllis Molesley apologized. John put his hand up and smiled.

"You're not late," he told them. He led them in through the crowd and toward Anna.

"Anna," he called out. Anna pretended she didn't hear him and turned away toward the kitchen. John's jaw tightened. Anna had been avoiding everyone, but especially him the entire party. She was cordial if someone spoke to her. However, she hadn't been her usual kind, chatty host that she usually was.

John turned to his guest and gave them an awkward smile. "She's very busy."

"Oh, I'm sure," Phyllis responded kindly. Then she and her husband went over toward the Carsons to say hello.

Since Anna had hidden herself away in the kitchen, John decided to take that moment to approach her.

When he walked into the room, he was surprised to find her standing in front of the pantry softly crying. Even though she was standing turned away from him, he could see the shake of her shoulders.

"Anna," he said softly. Anna's body tensed, but she didn't turn to look at him. John heavily sighed. "Anna." He repeated.

John watched as Anna's hands came up to her cheeks and wiped away the tears. She then pulled a box out of the pantry and turned to place it on the counter. Her hands pulled the items out of the box and placed it on a tray. She pretended John wasn't in the room.

"Anna," John said one last time. This time with urgency and impatience. Anna's eyes jerked up to meet his. There was a look in her eyes that John had never seen before. It made John step back a step. She looked distraught, angry, and disappointed.

"I can't talk to you right now," Anna finally said. Her lower lip began to quiver, so she looked down and away from John.

"Anna, I didn't know," John told her.

"Not now, John," Anna warned him.

"Hello, could you use some help?" Elsie Hughes-Carson's voice rang as she walked into the kitchen. As soon as she turned the corner, she realized she had come into a tense situation.

John attempted to diffuse the tension by offering Elsie a nod and a smile.

"I think we've got it under control, Mrs. Hughes, but thank you."

"No, things are not under control," Anna's voice broke. She met Elsie's eyes. Elsie could see the devastation in Anna's blue eyes. It was a look she hadn't seen since when she confided in her after she was attacked.

"Oh my, what's happened?" Elsie questioned, taking some steps toward Anna.

The relationship between Elsie and Anna had grown exponentially over the past eighteen years since Jack was born. Once Anna had placed Elsie into their family as the godparent to their children, it had made their relationship stronger. Now they were more like a mother and daughter. While they were still close with everyone from Downton, Elsie and Charles Carson were their family.

"It's Jack," Anna cried. She began to anxiously twist her fingers together. "He...he signed up...he's going…" Sobs broke through her lips. John's heart broke. He didn't want his son to go to war, either. He had been through war and knew what it entailed. He never wanted that for their son.

"He's going to war," John finished for her. Elsie's face went pale and her lips fell open.

"What?"

"He woke up early this morning and went to sign up," Anna said, wiping the tears away from her face with the back of her hands.

"So he did it," Elsie said, remembering nearly four years ago when he had told her he would.

"You knew?" Anna took a step back, her face covered in betrayal.

"No, I didn't know. Several years ago he mentioned to me he might sign up when he was old enough, but I didn't know he still planned on it," Elsie explained.

"You never mentioned it to me," Anna said. Then her eyes moved to John. "And did Jack ever say anything to you?"

John stiffened slightly, but Anna knew her husband very well. The slightest change in demeanor and she would notice.

"He did," she accused.

"He said it in passing a few times over the years, but I did not know he was going to sign up today."

Anna's eyes welled with fresh tears. "So you both just kept it from me?"

"I didn't know that he hadn't said anything to you, Anna. It was over four years ago. I only remembered when you said something today," Elsie replied.

"I didn't keep it from you, Anna. It's been months since Jack said anything. I wanted to wait to see if he was serious about it, before I worried you."

Anna pulled her apron off over her head and placed it on the counter.

"I...I can't do this. Just tell everyone I have a headache."

"Anna, it's Jack's birthday party. Surely…."

"No," Anna cut off Elsie.

"My darling, you don't want to miss out on Jack's birthday party. We can discuss all of this more later."

"I can't," Anna said, her voice breaking. "What if…" Anna stopped herself. She didn't want to think about this being the last time she would be able to celebrate her son. "I have a headache. I need to go upstairs. Goodnight."

With that, Anna is took the back staircase leaving John and Elsie standing there alone.

"Jack dropped this on us just a few hours ago. I apologize for this," John said, attempting to explain what the poor woman had walked into. Elsie just shook her head.

"No need to apologize to me. I'm sure it's all a shock to her. It is to us too," she added. John nodded in agreement.

Elsie grabbed the tray on the counter that Anna had been working on and said, "I'll take this out for the guests."

Then she quickly escaped from the tense room leaving John alone. John tensed his jaw while he debated on what the right thing to do was. He wanted to go upstairs and discuss what had just happened with his wife. However, they still had a household full of guests ready to stay late and bring in the New Year while celebrating Jack.

John sighed and regained his composure, before heading back into the sitting room.

X-X-X-X-X

Charles and Elsie were the last guests remaining around two in the morning. Elsie had insisted on helping the children and John clean up the mess from the party before leaving, despite John's protests.

It had surprised John that Anna never came back downstairs for the rest of the party. It wasn't like Anna to abandon her post as a host. She looked forward to these parties and spent a lot of time and effort planning them.

"She needs some time to get used to the idea," Elsie told John quietly.

"Won't we all," He said, rubbing his hand over his tired face. "Thank you both for staying late. Jack can help walk you both home."

Jack assisted in getting Elsie and Charles things for their walk home and then led them outside to lead them home.

It left John alone with Charlotte and Madeline, who both had questioning glances at their father.

"Where did Mum go?" Charlotte asked.

"She wasn't feeling well. She went to bed early. Now, you both should go to bed as well. We have several guests coming in tomorrow and we need to get the rooms ready in the morning."

Both girls seemed to not believe John, but they did as they were told anyway.

John watched as his girls skipped upstairs and then went to grab himself some tea. He wanted to wait until Jack was back home to go upstairs.

Today had been a trying one. He hadn't expected his son to come home and drop such heavy news on Anna and him. While Jack had mentioned it in passing a few times, John never thought he would go and sign up without having a serious discussion with them both first. It wasn't like Jack to keep such a secret from them. He was sure it was because he knew Anna would be so against it and Jack wouldn't want to go against his mother's wishes. So he decided to do it secretly and that way it would already be done. There could be no turning back then.

_Anna_.

He wasn't sure he knew how to fix things with her. Perhaps she had every right to be angry with him. He didn't know.

Jack entered through the kitchen door and came to sit down next to his father on the settee.

"Some tea?" Jack shook his head.

"I am sorry," Jack told him, "for telling you both like that. I should have waited or…"

"Perhaps," John interrupted. "But this is what you really want?" Jack nodded strongly.

"I do. I think it's the right thing to do." John placed his hand on his son's back and gave him a small smile.

"Then it's settled. You are a man now. You get to make these decisions," John told him.

"Is Mum very angry?" John shook his head.

"She's not angry at you, Jack." It was the truth, Anna wasn't mad at Jack. She was angry, but not at Jack. "She is worried; we both are. I would give your mum some space, but she'll come around for you." And John truly believed she would. There was no way Anna would let Jack leave with things unsettled between them.

"I'm going to lock up the house for tonight. Go on to bed now."

Jack went upstairs and John locked up the house. He braced himself, before heading upstairs to Anna.

When he got upstairs, he found Anna was not in their room. He checked the bathroom; there was no sign of her. The last place he could check is the guest room. Turning the knob, he found it locked.

"Anna," He said softly through the door. "Please, come to bed. I didn't get to kiss you for the New Year."

No response. He sighed. Right when he was about to turn in defeat and go to his room, the guest bedroom door opened. Anna stood with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Anna," John gently stated, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Anna stepped back.

"Let's go to bed," John tried. Anna shook her head.

"I can't believe you never told me," her eyes were full of distrust. "You never…" her voice cracked.

"I should have," John agreed, taking a step forward so that they were talking inside of the guest room. He shut the door behind him. "I never thought he would go and sign up without talking with us."

John reached out and placed his hand on Anna's cheek. He was relieved when she didn't pull away. A tear slipped down Anna's cheek and he wiped it away with his finger. Anna's face turned into his hand and he caressed her cheek gently. He hated to see her so unhappy. He would do anything to take her pain away.

Bending down, John pressed a kiss to her cheek. Anna pulled away. Her eyes met his again and he could see they were still covered in hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice broke his heart.

"It wasn't done intentionally. Jack hadn't said anything in months and it was always very vague. No real plans."

"But you knew and you didn't tell me," her lips trembled. She pulled away from John and turned her back to him.

"I'll sleep in here tonight."

John felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"Anna," he breathed. "Don't…"

"I love you, John, but I'm hurt," Anna told him, turning back to face him. John swallowed hard.

"I'll stay in here," he offered. Anna nodded.

"Okay." Then she walked past him and closed the door behind her.

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3**

_A Week Later _

Anna fixed Jack's collar for the fifth time since they had arrived at the train station. She then fussed with the edges of his jacket and brushed her hand over his shoulders to make sure it looked absolutely perfect.

"Mum, I'm not being judged on my clothes," Jack informed his mother. He turned as the train pulled up behind them.

"You'll write everyday?" Anna questioned her son.

"I can't write _everyday_, mother. But I promise I will write when I can," He wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you."

Anna didn't want to pull away, but she knew she had to. Soon Jack would need to get on the train and he hadn't told his father goodbye yet. That morning, he had told his sisters and the Carsons goodbye. They thought it might be best if just Anna and John took them to the station.

"I love you," Anna stated strongly, reluctantly stepping back and away from him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I've loved you for as long as I've known you've existed in my belly."

Jack blushed at his mom mentioning being pregnant with him. "Mum."

"Please be safe."

Jack just nodded. He didn't want to said he would. No use lying. Then he turned to his father. At first, he planned on giving him a strong shake of the hand, but then he decided to wrap his arms around his father.

"I'm proud of you, son," John told him in his ear.

"Take care of Mum," Jack said in response. They both pulled back and John placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Take care of yourself," John stated firmly. "I will hold down the fort here. Your sisters will make sure it doesn't get too quiet."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack."

Jack bent down and picked up his bag. He gave both of his parents a nod, before stepping up onto the train and disappearing behind the wall. Anna watched anxiously at the windows searching for Jack's frame.

A few moments later, the train pulled away. Anna took quick steps following next to it, before it quickened and sped off. Her lower lip trembled. John's hand landed on her shoulder and Anna stepped forward.

"Don't," she warned. John sighed. For the past week, Anna had pretended everything was fine. He knew it was all for show. She wanted her last week with Jack to be perfect. But now that he was gone, John knew she would no longer pretend she wasn't mad at him.

"Anna," He said gently. "I know you're upset."

"Upset?" Anna sneered. "I'm not upset. I'm livid."

John led Anna to a more secluded area so that they wouldn't be a show for everyone on the platform.

"That's not fair. Jack is an adult. He gets to make these decisions now. It is our job to support him."

"Just because he's 18 doesn't magically make him an adult, John. He's still young. He doesn't know what he's signed up for!" Anna pressed her hands together tightly in front of her. Her eyes were frantic.

"Let's just go home," John suggested. They weren't going to get anywhere arguing outside of the train station.

"They'll put him at the front," Anna told him. "You know that. He's a young boy with no experience. He'll just be another number for them. But it'll be okay, because we can go and look at his name on a plaque one day. Everyone will tell us how brave he was to go and die for our country."

"He is brave," John said frustrated. "It's something he believes in and I didn't see you saying this to Lady Mary when George went off to war."

"And how did that end for him?" Anna argued. "He's got no arm, John. It got blasted off."

"Yes, but he's alive and he's a hero." John's jaw tightened. He really didn't want to argue with his wife about this. He knew she was just worried for their son and anger was manifesting from that fear. "I never wanted our son to go to war, either, Anna."

Anna swallowed hard. Fear of her son's fate consumed her. There had already been so many boys they knew who had died or come back severely injured. Why did her son have to fight the battles of someone else?

The two of them made a quiet walk back into town. John paused a moment when his knee ached. As he aged, he found his knee gave him more and more troubles. He could see the concern on Anna's face, but she was too upset to say anything. John took a few more steps, but his leg clamped up.

"I need to sit a moment," he told Anna. Anna nodded.

The two found a bench. John stretched his leg in front of him and gave his knee a rough rub. He moaned when it ached beneath his fingertips.

"Here," Anna said, moving his hand to the side. Her hands gently and expertly massaged the area.

When she finished, she twisted her lips. "You need to see the doctor."

"I'm just getting older, Anna. These things happen with age."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. She had tried. Once John was ready, they stood and continued their walk to their hotel.

At the hotel, it was quiet. They had purposely not booked anyone for this weekend. Anna had known she wouldn't be able to work then. Their quiet home made tears prickle behind her eyes.

They had lived in this hotel since Jack was 5. For 13 years it had been their home. Their children had been raised here and they had always planned on passing it down to Jack.

Jack loved the hotel. He spoke of one day branching out and adding more hotels. He had big plans of becoming a big hotel owner making a lot of money. Those thoughts made the tears slip from Anna's eyes.

Would her son be able to ever see that dream?

"Are the girls coming home later today or staying at the Carsons'?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "Whatever they want." She wiped under her wet eyes with her fingertips. Her eyes fluttered around the living room. Memories of Jack growing up were all around them.

For a brief moment, it seemed as though a young Jack was running in front of her. The memory was so strong that it seemed real. She could see his blonde hair bouncing as he passed her frame. Her hand reached out, as if she could touch it. Just as quickly as it had come, the memory had faded. Her hand dropped to her side.

"I have to go and pack," Anna suddenly said.

"Pack? What do you mean?"

"Lady Mary is going into London for an important meeting. She asked if I would help her with her hair. I'll be back in a few days," Anna answered simply.

John's lips twisted in confusion. They didn't work for them anymore. Once they opened the hotel, life had become about them.

"You never mentioned it before now," John said, hurt that she would just leave like that. Anna turned to face him.

"I won't be gone long," was all she responded. Turning on her heels, she headed upstairs to begin packing. John heavily sighed.

She was hurting and John realized she was using this to run away from her feelings and him. He also knew not telling him until now was done purposely. Part of him wanted to tell her she was acting childish, but he knew it would only hurt things and not help them.

He walked over by the window and ran his hand through his hair. The two of them rarely argued and never this badly. He worried if Jack didn't make it home that it would ruin their relationship. A relationship that the two of them had fought so hard for and had been through so much. John decided that he would give her these next few days to be angry, but that once she got home they would have to have a real discussion.

_To be continued…_

_**Thank you for reading! I have this story and a new one going. My new one takes place in modern times. It's my first time with a modern Anna/Bates story. My two series of one shots are still being worked on at times. The Elsie with the children story is waiting for my muse to come up with a new idea. **_

_**Thanks again! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_March 1928_

"So he'll be alright?" Anna questioned, as she held her two year old lovingly against her chest and rocked him gently. John stood behind her, with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, he will," Dr. Clarkson told them both. He gave them a kind smile while he packed up his bag.

"Thank God," John said with a sigh of relief. All night the two had been up with Jack. The small child had had a horrible cough all night long. It had terrified the both of them.

Thankfully, Dr. Clarkson let them know that it was common in young children and the cold air would help open his airways. With the windows opened, Jack had already begun to sound better.

John walked Dr. Clarkson to the door and thanked him for his reassurance. When he walked back into the kitchen, he found both Anna and Jack asleep in the rocking chair that had been moved next to the window.

Carefully, John lifted Jack out of Anna's hands, causing Anna to awake.

"I'll take him to his room," John informed her.

"Don't forget to open the window," Anna reminded him. John smiled.

"I won't."

Anna yawned. The lack of sleep made her long for a nap. Her hands fell to her swollen belly, as the baby inside her kicked to remind her she was there. Anna rubbed where she had felt the kick and she smiled.

"Hello, little one. Please let Mummy nap."

As she turned the corner to head up to her room, she saw John standing against the wall. Walking up to him, she noticed John had tears falling down his cheeks. Anna reached up to wipe them away.

"Oh John, why are you crying?" John placed his hands over hers.

"I had just been so worried about him," John confessed.

"I know," Anna agreed. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for being so calm when I was panicking. I know that's not easy."

"It's my job. Now go and rest. I'll stay up and listen for Jack." Anna nodded. Before she headed to bed, she inched up and gave John a kiss.

-X-X-X-X-

_Now _

The train jerked forward bringing Anna from her thoughts and letting her know they had arrived back at Ripon. She glanced out the window and was unsurprised to see John standing waiting for her. A sigh escaped her lips. She didn't feel she deserved him right now. She had been so cruel to him.

As the doors opened, she stood and made her way to the platform. Walking to John, she immediately pulled him into her arms. The days away had felt too long. And they had never been apart angry at one another.

"I'm glad you're home," John whispered in her ear. At his calm and loving response, Anna burst into tears. John patiently allowed her to cry into his chest while all the other passengers walked around the two of them.

When Anna's sobs began to calm down, John lifted her head up to his and said, "Let's go home."

The walk home had been a quiet one. Anna didn't want to talk about silly things nor serious ones. For now, they both were just enjoying being back together.

Reaching the house, Anna realized the girls were not home. Her lips pierced.

"Where are Madeline and Charlotte?"

"Grace invited them over for a sleepover," John told her. Grace Talbot and a sleep over? Anna wasn't so sure that had ever happened before today. She guessed John had asked Henry if the girls could stay over without an explanation of them needing to talk.

Anna began to make some tea to try to fill in the quiet that had taken over their home. Their home was usually loud and full of noises. Three children would do that. Usually Madeline was playing the piano, while Charlotte and Jack danced about the room.

Placing the tea on the table, Anna began to anxiously fuss with her hands. She had never felt so uneasy around her husband. Well, except for the time when...She shook away those thoughts. That had been so long ago; a different life almost.

"Earlier today I was thinking of the time Jack had croup," Anna finally spoke. John glanced up from his cup.

"Croup?"

"Yes, don't you remember? He was two and I was six months pregnant with Madeline. He had the most horrible cough."

"Oh yes, that was scary." Anna's head bobbed in agreement. She took the seat next to John.

"I remembered how stoic you stayed until we knew Jack was okay and then you cried," Anna said. "I know you love him as much as me John. And I know you worry just as much as I do too. Maybe even more, since you know what war is like. It was unfair of me to think otherwise."

"You were scared. I was the easy one to get angry at," John stated. Anna could only nod in agreement. Tears began to form in her eyes then and before she could stop them, they started to fall down her cheeks.

"Life wasn't kind to us for so long, John. And then once we found this hotel and it became our home, it seemed nothing bad ever happened again. What if Life decided we've had too much happiness for too long?"

John reached out and took her hands. He knew what she was talking about. Between them both in jail, her attack, the miscarriages, almost losing Madeline, and her depression after Charlotte was born, it had seemed like they always were destined to suffer.

"I don't think is has," John stated strongly. "You, my love, deserve all the happiness in the world. Life didn't deal you the best hand, but I think it paid you back handsomely."

"And if we lose Jack?" Anna's breath hitched sharply within her throat.

"It won't be easy, but we'll survive that too," John replied. He pushed his seat closer to Anna's, before pulling her into his arms. "I don't think we will, though. I have a strong feeling that he will be coming home to us."

"You can't know that for sure," Anna said into his shirt. Her tears had left wet stains on it.

"No, I can't," John agreed.

Anna swallowed hard and then sat back so she could see into John's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. However, whatever, whenever."

**The End **

_If you want to know the fate of Jack, I suggest you read Elsie Hughes and the Three that Stole Her Heart and the chapter Dances with Jack. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
